


Good Grief.

by acribia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Hurt Nico di Angelo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, PTSD, PTSD nico, Protective Will Solace, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, but a really cute dork, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acribia/pseuds/acribia
Summary: Nico hated the outdoor but most of all, he hated camping. Given that, it was rather unusual to see him sleeping under the night sky however when he did do that, it was always because of Will Solace. To these days not even the Gods - unless maybe Aphrodite - had any idea on how that kid managed to make his way through Nico’s heart.«I know you think you’re a scary guy but even scary guys need a shoulder to cry on every now and then»«Gods help me if that shoulder is yours»
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico/Will, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Good Grief.

Nico hated the outdoor but most of all, he hated camping. Given that, it was rather unusual to see him sleeping under the night sky however when he did do that, it was always because of Will Solace. To these days not even the Gods - unless maybe Aphrodite - had any idea on how that kid managed to make his way through Nico’s heart. So there they were: out in the field but not too far away from Camp Half-Blood so that if needed, Will could easily ran back to Long Island and deliver another baby satyr or something although he strongly wished not to be in that kind of situation ever again. The Fates may help him. The Apollo kid had just finished putting up their tent when he caught Nico scanning the ground with his palm down and his fingers spread wide; in that moment Will swore that someday he was gonna kill him. Maybe that would have made a wrong impression on his dad (he wasn’t quite sure about Hades’ thoughts on killer boyfriends) but _whatever,_ doctor’s duties came way before eternal punishment.

«Death Boy, no underworld stuff remember? Doctor’s order» 

Nico rolled his eyes in annoyance although the hint of a smile flickered on the corner of his lips.

«Don’t call me Death Boy» 

«Stop looking for souls then» 

Nico shrugged and put his hands away in his pockets.

«Sometimes I just can’t help it, you know»

Will sighed softly before marching in front of Nico and pressing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

«Well if you turn in to shadows because - he air quoted - _“i just can’t help it”_ I’m gonna haunt you and I’m gonna make your afterlife miserable, got it Death Boy?»

Nico gently pushed Will away and stuck out his tongue in a childish way, he couldn’t help but feel like a little kid again whenever he was with that sunshine of his.

«We’ll see who’s gonna haunt who» 

The day slipped away like sands in their hands and when the night finally fell, the boys laid down on the grass to watch the stars. Will talked Nico through the constellations while mindlessly running a hand in his mop of black hair. The son of Hades let the peace of that moment sink in to his skin. He hadn’t felt like that in way too long - actually _to be brutally hones_ t, he had never felt that way. It was almost as if all the sadness and the anger that had built up in his chest, suddenly went away; they melted like snow under the sun. However Nico knew that it was just a temporaryfeeling and that soon enough he would have had to put his burdens back on his shoulder. For now tho he decided to close his eyes and let Will’s voice guide him in to his sleep.

The nightmares hit Nico like a nasty punch in the stomach. Usually he had no problems in controlling them but that night, the son of Hades stood powerless in his own mind while images of Tartarus unfolded right in front of his eyes. He saw himself being grabbed by a bunch of screeching creatures who demanded him to stay with them, he felt their pain and his whole body ached because of that. His head pulsed and his eyes were itchy but he kept running in the dark. He himself had gone through enough pain in his life but maybe that meant that he wasn’t that much different from those souls, maybe he _had to stay there._ He stretched a hand in the darkness; as he got ready to face his death a cold trickle of sweat ran dow his spine and his finger began to fume when suddenly something pulled him away and he fall flat on his back. He gasped fo air as the dull ache that followed his crash with the soil beneath him, emptied his lungs.

«What… what happened?»

Will was right next to him, his eyes were full of concern and his hands were shaking although the grip he had on Nico’s forearms was as firm as it could possibile be. In that instance, the dark haired boy realized that he had dragged him out of his own nightmares. Will’s gaze lingered on him for a few seconds as he was yet to decide whether to slap his boyfriend on the face because he was turning in to a shadow while they were both asleep, _or_ to kiss him because _thank Gods_ he was still alive.

«You idiot»

He then said shaking Nico’s shoulders.

«I told you to cut that Underworld crap but no you had to do it, you were turning in to a shadow!That’s what happened. You know, there are better ways to escape a relationship» 

Nico blinked a few time while Will kept ranting about him almost fading away.

«But it was just a nightmare» 

The Apollo kid fell silent and cupped his face. Nico thought that Will’s fingers felt just right on his skin. They were meant to be there.

«It’s a response to past trauma Death Boy» 

Nico scoffed, he was sure that he was dealing quite well with the aftermath of his quests but apparently Will wasn’t buying his confidence because he rolled his eyes and sat up straight. He then tangled their hands together and spoke in a whisper.

«Listen it’s okay to feel anxious and to relive those moments but you can’t let them crush you, you need to talk to me, let me help you to feel better» 

«I don’t need it Will, I’m not scarred. The shadow is my birthright I…» 

Will cut him off with a wave of hand.

«Yeah the shadow is but Tartarus isn’t, being held hostage isn’t, going through everything you’ve gone through isn’t, can you see that?»

«Just drop it okay?»

Nico laid down on his side and closed his eyes, he hoped that Will would just listen to him and go to sleep but of course that wasn’t how Solace dealt with things. Instead he laid right next to him so that his chest pressed against Nico’s back and he wrapped an arm around his thin waist.

«I know you think you’re a scary guy but even scary guys need a shoulder to cry on every now and then»

Will kissed him on the back of his neck and buried his face in his shoulder crease. Nico smiled in the dark and scoffed softly.

«Gods help me if that shoulder is yours» 

«I hate you»

«Yeah I love you too.»

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God(s) hi, I've never wrote anything PJO related but alas here I am.  
> I just had this thing in my mind and I had to get it out so here: take some solangelo fluff.  
> I really, really hope you liked it (even just a little bit).  
> Anyway I'm sorry for any big mistakes but I'm not English and English isn't my first language so I'm just trying okay?  
> So that's all thank you if read and see you next time!


End file.
